The Crow
by Eliandre
Summary: Yuri et Flynn étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble jusqu'au moment où ils eurent le malheur de croiser la bande de Cumore et Zagi...
**Titre :** The Crow

 **Beta :** Kaleiya Hitsumei

 **Rating :** M

 _May 15 - 16 Pink Camelia : I long for your touch._

 **Note :** Pour le Fluri Month 2016. Crossover avec l'univers The Crow. Peut-être plus basé sur la série que sur le film ayant vu celle-ci quand j'étais plus jeune.

Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai des vacances à prendre en urgence…

* * *

 _Autrefois, les gens croyaient que lorsqu'une personne mourrait, un corbeau transportait son âme au Pays des Morts. Mais parfois, il est arrivé des choses si terribles qu'une immense tristesse part avec elle et l'âme ne peut trouver le repos. Alors parfois, parfois seulement, le corbeau peut ramener l'âme pour arranger les choses._

-§-

Cette nuit avait pourtant si bien commencé… Ils avaient fait une fête avec leurs amis Raven et Judith pour célébrer l'arrivée de Flynn dans les forces de l'ordre après qu'il ait réussi brillamment son examen avec mention et son contrat avec une maison de disques après des mois de galère pour faire accepter son style de musique. Après avoir sacrifié le temps qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer ensemble pour le succès de leurs carrières respectives, l'avenir semblait enfin leur sourire et leur paraissait radieux…

Mais cette nuit-là qui avait commencé comme un rêve se termina en cauchemar…

Après avoir salué leurs amis, Flynn et lui avaient regagné l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Son amant était à cet instant si heureux et lui-même était plongé dans la plénitude du bonheur. Il était tellement content d'avoir signé ce contrat avec cette maison de disques qu'il avait proposé à Flynn de lui jouer en avant-première certaines de ses compositions. Flynn s'était assis sur le canapé et il s'était saisi de sa guitare électrique, s'adossant contre l'immense fenêtre circulaire qui leur donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville quand soudain, tout bascula de façon irrémédiable…

Ce fut le moment où Cumore et son gang forcèrent la porte de leur appartement... Tout se passa alors très vite…

Pris par surprise, ni Flynn, ni lui n'eurent le temps de réagir avant que la bande ne leur tombe dessus, fracassant tout sur leur passage, sa guitare, son matériel de musique, la table basse en verre ou encore les bouteilles de bière qu'ils avaient sorties. Zagi, l'âme damnée de Cumore, s'occupa de le ligoter et de le bâillonner avec des cordes et des chaînes pendant que ce dernier attachait les mains de son amant avec des ceintures de cuir. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que contempler son amant qui hurlait désespérément son prénom.

« Yuri ! Yuri ! »

A l'époque, Cumore et Zagi n'étaient que des noms associés à des portraits diffusés par le journal local. Ils étaient recherchés pour des méfaits mineurs : vols, agressions, trafics de drogue… Plus tard, Yuri apprendrait que lors de son stage pratique dans les forces de l'ordre, Flynn avait eu la malchance de croiser brièvement Cumore pendant que des policiers l'emmenaient pour un interrogatoire. Ils n'avaient alors échangé aucune parole mais les cheveux dorés et les yeux azur de son amant avaient fait forte impression sur le misérable. Un supérieur appela ensuite le blond pour lui donner une tâche et ce fut de cette manière que Cumore appris son nom. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à mener ses recherches, aidé par son gang, pour découvrir l'identité de celui sur lequel il avait fait une fixation ainsi que son lieu d'habitation.

Il avait dû espionner ou faire surveiller Flynn, comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais une chance avec lui comme il partageait déjà sa vie avec quelqu'un. Ce qui conduisit à cette irruption et à cette agression dans leur appartement.

Le pire restait cependant à venir…

Malgré les hurlements de Flynn, aucun de leurs voisins n'entendit ses appels à l'aide. En effet, suite à des altercations avec certains habitants de leur immeuble qui se plaignaient du vacarme de Yuri quand il travaillait ses riffles à la guitare, il avait décidé d'insonoriser son appartement pour ne plus subir leur courroux. Flynn pouvait crier autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Yuri vit ensuite la main de Cumore commencer à dévêtir le haut de son amant avec des yeux débordants de luxure et il comprit tout. Le visage terrifié et horrifié de Flynn qu'il aperçut pendant que le blond lui jetait un regard implorant lui indiqua clairement que lui aussi avait compris ce qu'il allait subir…

La rage, le désespoir, la peur bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de Yuri pendant que son amant subissait la plus affreuse des épreuves, ses cris épouvantés lui vrillant les oreilles. Il voulait hurler mais ses hurlements étaient étouffés par le bâillon bien que sa gorge était en feu. Il voulait se débattre, secourir Flynn, lui saisir la main ou le toucher pour le rassurer, lui signifier qu'il était encore là pour lui, si horrible que fut l'acte auquel Cumore le forçait. Mais il était ligoté, maintenu par Zagi qui ricanait comme un dément devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, totalement impuissant à la souffrance de son amant.

Combien de temps cela dura ? Pour Yuri, cela avait paru une éternité jusqu'à ce que les cris et les suppliques de Flynn moururent lentement dans sa gorge quand il n'eut plus la force d'émettre un son et quand Cumore se releva en prenant son temps avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, tel un prédateur qui vint de savourer sa proie. Les yeux azur de sa victime semblaient mornes, éteints, des larmes de rage et de honte coulant doucement sur ses joues.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini…

Cumore était suffisamment intelligent pour être conscient qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser des traces. Surtout pas un futur membre de la police qui pouvait témoigner à charge contre lui. Voyant les câbles électriques qui alimentaient la télévision du couple, il les arracha de leurs prises avant de s'avancer vers le blond.

« Quel dommage de voir s'arrêter si prématurément une carrière qui s'annonçait prometteuse, agent Scifo. » dit Cumore avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

Après ce qu'il venait de subir, Flynn était en état de choc et il n'avait plus la force de résister. Yuri vit le câble glisser autour de son cou, son amant ouvrir une dernière fois ses lèvres pour murmurer faiblement son nom, une dernière tentative vaine pour se rapprocher de lui, pour l'effleurer, le toucher comme s'il cherchait à lui transmettre ce qui lui restait d'amour. Puis après dix longues minutes de lutte, d'agonie et de souffrance silencieuse, la vie quitta ses magnifiques prunelles céruléennes qui perdirent définitivement toute lumière…

Frappé d'horreur, Yuri ne put que contempler le corps inanimé de son amant retomber lourdement sur le sol de l'appartement, les traits de son visage figés dans une atroce expression. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ressentit la tristesse, l'effroi, la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su protéger l'être le plus cher à son cœur mais il n'eut pas le temps de ressasser ses regrets. Déjà, Cumore et Zagi se tournèrent vers lui. Toute la fureur et la haine qui l'avaient brièvement quitté à la mort de Flynn revinrent alors avec plus de force et de violence. Ses cris étouffés hurlaient vengeance contre les meurtriers de son amant tandis que son âme pleurait pour lui. Il tentait de donner des coups de pied, de se débattre, de griffer ses agresseurs, ses mains remuant vainement pour se saisir du corps du blond et verser ses larmes de chagrin.

S'il lui était désormais impossible de vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait tant, qu'au moins ses mains puissent lui offrir la sépulture qu'il méritait, qu'au moins sa musique que Flynn adorait tant écouter lui rende un dernier hommage, qu'au moins qu'il puisse le pleurer, le prendre une dernière entre ses bras.

Mais même cela lui fut refusé…

Ayant fini ce pour quoi il était venu, Cumore avait décidé de se débarrasser du dernier obstacle gênant. Zagi, aidé par deux ou trois malfrats, le poussait vers l'immense fenêtre circulaire. Pendant qu'on le malmenait, Yuri eut la brève opportunité de croiser le regard dédaigneux de Cumore tandis qu'il hurlait d'une rage impuissante et étouffée.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Cumore aurait été foudroyé par l'intensité de la haine furieuse, débordante et violente qui émanait des yeux gris de Yuri. Il n'y prit pas garde, trop certain qu'il était intouchable, trop certain de l'impuissance des morts.

Les dernières pensées de Yuri furent son désir de vengeance contre Cumore et Zagi et l'immense peine et regret de n'avoir pas su protéger Flynn…

Le lendemain, la police découvrit la mort de Flynn par strangulation et celle de Yuri par défenestration…

-§-

Un an plus tard, les meurtres de Flynn Scifo et de Yuri Lowell restaient encore des mystères non élucidés. L'appartement qu'ils occupaient avait été vidé par leurs amis Judith et Raven qui avaient vendu le contenu pour constituer une récompense à quiconque aurait une piste sur les deux crimes.

Aucune piste sérieuse ne fut découverte…

Au cimetière, deux tombes furent érigés en mémoire des deux amants, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent trouver la paix et qu'on leur accorde une vie meilleure dans l'au-delà puisqu'elle leur fut refusée dans leur existence terrestre.

Cependant, l'âme de Yuri n'avait jamais trouvé le repos… Torturé par sa haine contre Cumore et Zagi, rongé par le remord de n'avoir pas su protéger Flynn, il ne pouvait pas en rester là…

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle un an après sa mort, jour pour jour, un corbeau se posa sur la tombe de Yuri Lowell.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sol remua et une main blanche, d'une pâleur cadavérique surgit de la terre…

-§-

Durant les premiers instants de son retour chez les vivants, Yuri devait admettre qu'il avait été totalement déboussolé… Il avait découvert sa tombe, celle de Flynn, un corbeau qui semblait vouloir qu'il le suive et, en interrogeant un passant affolé, que cela faisait un an qu'il était mort… C'était un peu beaucoup pour lui mais les informations s'enchaînaient à une vitesse infernale.

Il finit par suivre l'oiseau noir qui l'emmena vers son ancien appartement abandonné. Visiblement, personne n'avait voulu habiter un lieu où il y avait eu un double meurtre. La plus grande partie du mobilier n'était plus là mais en remarquant un miroir partiellement brisé, Yuri put constater quels changements physiques avaient accompagné son retour sur Terre…

Sa peau était devenue blanche, la même blancheur qu'un cadavre, la même blancheur qu'un fantôme. Le contour de ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient devenus noires. Pour résumer, il n'aurait pas trop fait tache à côté des membres du groupe Kiss…

En touchant un des morceaux du miroir, il se blessa mais à sa grande surprise, sa blessure disparut comme par magie…

Il s'avança ensuite vers l'immense fenêtre circulaire où autrefois, il contemplait la ville. Le corbeau qui l'avait guidé était perché sur les fragments de verre qui y étaient demeurés depuis sa mort. Puis il prit son envol pour se poser sur le sol de l'appartement, Yuri le suivant du regard…

Ce fut alors à cet instant qu'une voix se manifesta, une voix qui lui était douloureusement familière…

« Yuri ? »

« Flynn ? » s'étonna l'ancien musicien.

Levant ses yeux vers la fenêtre circulaire, il fut surpris de contempler à la place du ciel sombre de la ville et des hauts immeubles, une vue sur ce qui semblait être une belle route de campagne bordée d'arbres d'un feuillage indéfinissable avec un ciel d'un bleu –gris. La route semblait se perdre à l'horizon et il n'y avait pas de soleil ou de nuages dans le ciel. Flynn se tenait cependant devant lui et Yuri avait l'impression de le regarder comme on regarde une télévision : vision proche mais en réalité inaccessible.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Sommes-nous tous les deux bien morts ? » demanda Yuri.

« Nous le sommes Yuri. » répondit Flynn. « Mais ton âme était si tourmentée par la culpabilité que tu as été incapable de trouver le repos. Même dans la mort. Et le corbeau a ramené ton âme vers les vivants pour que tu puisses enfin trouver la paix. »

Yuri tenta alors de prendre la main de son amant mais ce fut comme si son bras traversait un nuage de fumée.

« Je ne pourrais jamais trouver la paix tant que nous serons séparés. Il semble que nous ne sommes pas sur le même plan d'existence. » remarqua douloureusement le brun.

« Je pense que le lieu où je me trouve est le Purgatoire. » dit le blond tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. « J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes suivre le chemin derrière moi et ne jamais en revenir. Cela doit mener vers le Paradis ou du moins, vers l'au-delà. Je sais qu'il faudra à un moment ou à un autre que je prenne cette route. Mais je voulais t'attendre. J'ai attendu longtemps en espérant te voir. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre. » répliqua Yuri en secouant la tête. « Tu peux encore partir, me quitter. Trouver enfin la paix que tu mérites. »

« Non. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Jusqu'à ce que ton âme trouve le repos. » répondit simplement Flynn.

Un silence douloureux s'installa entre les deux amants. Même dans la mort, ils étaient séparés et ils souffraient de cette séparation. Pour Yuri, Flynn était si proche et en même temps inaccessible. A cet instant précis, jamais il n'avait tant désiré de pouvoir le toucher, lui prendre cette main pour prouver qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, être réunis après la mort... Mais parce qu'il était incapable de pardonner à ses meurtriers, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une position qui les faisaient mutuellement souffrir… A cause de lui, Flynn souffrait encore…

Si seulement, il pouvait juste saisir cette main pour lui communiquer tout l'amour, tout le pardon qu'il souhaitait obtenir, tout le dévouement qu'il n'avait jamais pu fait part de leur vivant, toute l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais pu partager de leur vivant…

Quel pitoyable amant était-il !

Mais avant d'être enfin réuni à celui qu'il aimait, il avait une vengeance à accomplir…

* * *

NDLA : Ceux qui connaissent The Crow savent que les personnes ranimés par l'esprit du corbeau obtiennent de nombreux pouvoirs, notamment une force et une agilité surhumaines, des capacités de soins instantanés ainsi qu'une invulnérabilité face à la mort (vu qu'ils sont déjà morts). Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec cela, Cumore et Zagi n'ont aucune chance…


End file.
